


Идут трещины - и я раскалываюсь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Одинокая дождливая ночь в Лондоне. «Теско» может быть печальным местом.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 8





	Идут трещины - и я раскалываюсь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Думаю, ты забрал с собой моё сердце,  
Сказав, что уходишь...  
Идут трещины – и я раскалываюсь,  
Всё погружается во мрак.  
Это очередной сердечный приступ,  
И я не смогу с ним справиться.  
Любимый, вернись, ты мне нужен...

«Идут трещины – и я раскалываюсь» – Колби Кэйллат

***

Никто не знал о его ночных прогулках.

Миссис Хадсон, несмотря на все свои колебания, всё ещё пользовалась травяными настойками, а это означало, что она спала очень крепко. Кроме того, когда-то она так привыкла к ночным отъездам и приездам, что её подсознание легко их игнорировало.

Оказавшись за пределами 221Б, он очень хорошо научился избегать чёртовых камер Майкрофта, так что никто не следил за его странствиями.

Кроме домовладелицы и британского правительства, никто даже не подозревал, что одна жалкая фигура бродит по Лондону в самые тёмные часы, совершая то, что на самом деле было паломничеством по избранным святым местам. Места, которые отмечали его жизнь как нечто особенное, чем она когда-то была.

В дневное время он всё ещё мог сойти за того, кем был раньше. Он пил чай и ел сконы, которые время от времени приносила миссис Хадсон, слушая её болтовню. Он ходил на работу, когда его вызвали, и делал её так же эффективно, как и всегда. Если в нём и было что-то слегка... неправильное, то этого можно было ожидать после всего, что случилось, так что никто не выглядел обеспокоенным.

Конкретный маршрут его прогулок менялся в зависимости от настроения.

Иногда он начинал с того, что тайком пробирался в лабораторию Бартса и вспоминал ту первую встречу. Даже за столь короткое время он понял, что происходит нечто особенное. Новая жизнь казалась ему такой возможной, даже если он и не понимал её смысла. И всё ещё не знал, правда.

Находясь в лаборатории, он всегда старался не думать об их последней встрече там. Единственный раз, когда он неосторожно вспомнил те слова, произнесённую ложь, он едва успел дойти до туалета, прежде чем его вырвало.

Иногда посреди ночи он стоял у дверей «Анджело» и смотрел на закрытое кафе, на столик, за которым они ждали появления убийцы. Это было место, где началась сложная хореография между ними. Танец, который никогда по-настоящему не заканчивался и который теперь никогда уже не закончится.

Было так много мест, которые составляли это сентиментальное богослужение «Крестного пути»(1). Колледж Роланда Кэрра(2). «Шэд Сандерсон»(3). Чёртов-Букингемский-дворец. Музей древностей. Весь Лондон был его записной книжкой, и каждая страница, которую он переворачивал, заставляла его снова вспоминать и скорбеть.

Иногда он даже ходил в круглосуточный магазин «Теско» и ходил по проходам, вспоминая те редкие случаи, когда они бывали там вместе.

Наконец, незадолго до рассвета, он медленно возвращался на Бейкер-стрит. Там он растягивался на потрёпанном диване и пытался уснуть без кошмаров. Гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы, он всё равно доставал телефон и отправлял сообщение, на которое никто не отвечал. Он знал, что на это никто никогда не ответит.

Невозможно было сказать, сколько раз он прокручивал в голове их последний разговор. Что он должен был сказать? Если бы ему каким-то образом удалось найти нужные слова, разве это имело бы значение? Он отдал бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы узнать, какие слова изменили бы то, что произошло.

И вот, наконец-то, наступает рассвет. Он мог бы немного поспать. Может быть, зазвонит телефон и сообщит, что у него есть работа. Он будет работать и делать вид, что всё нормально, и ещё один день пройдёт.

Один день прошёл, а сколько ещё осталось?

Честно говоря, он не знал, сколько ещё сможет так жить. Был ли вообще смысл пытаться?

Это был дождливый холодный вечер, а так как он срезал, ему идти недолго. Короткий визит к Бартсу, заглянуть к Анджело, потом прогулка по проходу с бисквитами в «Теско», а затем, продрогший и промокший, он решил вернуться домой.

Он поднялся по лестнице и вошёл в квартиру. Только повесив куртку на крючок и сняв мокрые ботинки, он понял, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё.

Этот кто-то был человеком, которого он никогда не ожидал увидеть снова сидящим в 221Б. Пока он ошеломлённо смотрел, не веря в то, что видит, и гадая, не сошёл ли он наконец с ума, у него в голове крутился их последний разговор.

– Как ты мог так поступить со мной?

– Это... я думал, что это единственный способ обезопасить тебя.

– Ты солгал мне, Шерлок. Ты не уберёг меня от опасности. Ты вырвал моё сердце и оставил его на тротуаре возле Бартса. Все эти месяцы, а теперь ты просто... – Джон покачал головой. – Я не могу... Я даже смотреть на тебя не могу. До свидания, Шерлок, – сказал он с горькой иронией в голосе.

– Джон, пожалуйста... пожалуйста...

Но дверь захлопнулась, и он исчез. Ушёл.

Это было три месяца назад. Первые две недели Шерлок старался изо всех сил. Он отправил сотни сообщений. Он посылал электронные письма. Он написал письмо, которое было возвращено как недоставленное. Наконец он смирился с тем, что Джон ушёл навсегда. Возможно, это было справедливое наказание за то, что он сделал. Но это было трудно. Это было так тяжело.

Но сейчас Джон был здесь. Сидел в квартире и смотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок медленно подошёл к дивану на дрожащих ногах и опустился рядом с другим мужчиной.

– Ты здесь.

– Да, – согласился Джон.

– Но почему? – это было не совсем то, что он хотел сказать.

Джон вздохнул.

– Потому что я больше нигде не хочу быть.

Они смотрели друг на друга в течение какого-то времени.

– Больше я не могу находиться ни в каком другом месте, – наконец-то добавил Джон. – Разве что с тобой.

И Шерлок Холмс снова начал дышать, чувствуя, как заживают его внутренние раны.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) – Богослужение Крестного пути или Крестный путь – традиционное католическое богослужение, воссоздающее в памяти христиан основные моменты страданий Крестного пути.  
(2) – Именно там Джефферсон Хоуп предлагает Шерлоку ТУ таблетку...  
(3) – «Шэд Сандерсон» – банк, в котором работает Себастьян Уилкс.


End file.
